


Arthur is suspicious and Merlin is finally happy

by meringue_06



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Awesome Morgana (Merlin), Good Morgana (Merlin), Gwaine Being Gwaine (Merlin), How Do I Tag, Jealous Arthur, Lancelot (Merlin) Lives, Merlin is a Little Shit, because I said so, never tagged before, smitten gwaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 12:54:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30072543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meringue_06/pseuds/meringue_06
Summary: Gwaine was not expecting that. He was not expecting her to practically snap at him.“Yes your foot work was sloppy your movements weren’t correct and there was too much aggression in most of your movements”Well that escalated. Rather quickly he might add.“You think you could do better?”“I don’t think, I know I could do better”or when a girl looking like Merlin comes to Camelot and strikes a friendship with him, what trouble could she possibly bring? and why is arthur so bent on getting rid of her?UNCOMPLETED
Kudos: 6
Collections: his name...merlin





	Arthur is suspicious and Merlin is finally happy

**Author's Note:**

> First fic. Please point out any mistakes in spelling or in the plot.  
> I like the knights of the round table so i don’t care if any of them are supposed to be dead.

Arthur liked training. It was the time of day he could let out his anger. Swinging a sword at dummies and fighting his knights was an easy way to let it out. After becoming king, he gotten more stressed with responsibilities, making him more hardworking during training. He was gettting better and so were his knights. Yet they still didn’t use their full potential while training. 

So Arthur was very confused as to why the knights were taking training very seriously today. They were working very hard and were doing their best to defeat the other while sparring. Arthur was more than confused, he would even consider himself worried or concerned. Was there a threat he wasn’t aware of? 

He see a group of knights glancing and whispering over on the side of the field.

“Great. My knights have taken to gossiping.”

As he approaches, he hears snippets of their conversation.

“Don’t think she’s from the lower town”

“Never seen her before”

“Gorgeous woman” 

and that’s when Arthur decided he had enough. 

“Why aren’t you training?

The heads of the knights turn and Arthur isn’t even surprised. Elyan, Percival, Lancelot, of course Gwaine and... Leon? Maybe Leon was a surprise. 

“Well you see princess, there was a lovely looking lady who looks very lost and i was just about to offer some help. It would be a shame for such a gorgeous women to be lost in Camelot. Wouldn’t it?”

Arthur rolls his eyes, of course Gwaine would say something so he would let him talk to her and flirt. At this point, he doesn’t even care. Just wants to resume training.

“Go ahead Gwaine. The rest of you continue your training.”

Gwaine was ready. Ready to flirt and bring on the charm. Not that he wasn’t already charming. Arthur had given him permission to leave training to “help” the girl, though he knew Arthur knew better. As he approached, he noticed her eyes slide to him. ‘Perfect. Already have her attention’

“Hello gorgeous, you look lost. Mind if i help?” 

“I’m good”

“Are you sure? Camelot can be dangerous sometimes?”

“I’m sure i can defend myself better than you ever could”

“Excuse me?”

Gwaine was not expecting that. He was not expecting her to practically snap at him.

“Yes, your footwork was sloppy, your movements weren’t correct and there was a too much anger in most of your movements.”

Well that escalated. Rather quickly he might add.

“You think you could do better than me?”

“I don’t think, I know I could do better.”

Gwaine was not expecting any of this to happen. All he wanted was to flirt with her, but she seemed completely serious. He thought a little challenge was in order

“First to draw blood wins, deal?”

“Deal, now where can I get a sword around here?”

He watches her wander around the side of the field looking for a sword. Once she finds one she seems “worthy”. She spins it in her hands and from hand to another. She turns to him and smiles.

“I believe we need a judge and audience.”

Her smile wasn’t warm or gentle, but cold and empty. Yet still he saw the amusement behind it. 

“I believe you’re right.”

Arthur was not ready for what was about to happen. He knew that much when he saw Gwaine and the girl approach, both carrying swords. He just didn’t seem to care today. Maybe he should go hunting with Merlin this afternoon. As They got closer he noticed Gwaine was looking more smug than usual.

“ Gwaine, why does she have a sword?”

“Because I challenged her, princess.”

Arthur stumbled back. Challenged? Gwaine went over and challenged the poor girl? He thought he wanted to flirt with her. She was going to be slaughtered if gwaine didn’t go easy on her.

“Princess!”

“Huh?”

We need an audience so that and a judge to see if there’s any foul play during the match.”

Arthur noticed how cold her voice was and finally got a good look at her. She looked like Merlin. Surpirsed he didn’t see it before. Her dark raven hair against her sickly pale skin. Blue eyes that he had only ever seen on Merlin. Her cheekbones, her ears, her figure all screamed Merlin.

“Arthur! You okay? You keep spacing out on us?”

“I’m fine. What was the question?”

“We need a judge and audience.” she said through her teeth

“Take the knights or whoever. I don’t care. Why do I bother trying to train when you’re here Gwaine?”

“I’ve been wondering the same thing.” he said

Gwaine smirked. The two walked off and gathered the knights, who were equally stunned as Arthur. However, they seem to try and discourage the two. Seeing as she’s a girl and quite obviously not a knight and all that. Arthur can see her glare at the men, which shuts the more respectable ones up. They reluctantly gather around in a circle, letting any commoner join, and begin to watch the fight.

Gwaine had no clue what happened. One second they were circling the other, the next he’s on the ground flat on his back with a sword to his throat. He wasn’t even holding back. She was good; better than that she was amazing. She had him disarmed and on his arse before he could blink.

“I presume you yield”

“Gladly” he chuckled

She steps back dropping her sword and extending her hand to him. As he gets up, he sees the faces of the rest of the knights. Open mouths all over, even the princess himself was going to catch a fly. 

“Told you I could do better.”

He turns a sees a smile. Unlike the one from earlier, this was a warm genuine smile. 

“That you did, My lady.”

He could explode. With every passing second he liked her another thing about her. First her attitude of disrespect, then her courage in challenging a knight, then her ability to actually defeat a knight in combat and lastly, her smile. He was sure they were going to be the best of friends or more if she aloud. 

Her voice caught his attention.

“Earlier you said I looked lost. You were right. I’ve never been to Camelot before.”

“I’m actually looking for someone named Merlin. Have you seen or heard of them?”

Dazed he points to the weapons stand in the corner of the field. He makes a point of knowing where his best mate is while training.

“Thank you, Sir Gwaine.”

“No problem.”

She starts to walk off and Gwaine snaps out of his daze.

“Wait! I never told you my name!”

“The knight you called Princess called you Gwaine.”

“Oh. Well, what may your name be?”

“That my friend of going to remain a mystery I’m afraid.”

“Noooooo” 

Gwaine pretends to faint in ‘horror’ and only receives an eye roll in return

“Goodbye Sir Gwaine”

With that she left to see Merlin at the weapons stand.


End file.
